


French Toast With a Side of Fluff

by Maisie_top_trash



Series: Unseen - Fear Will Lose [17]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, yep that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maisie_top_trash/pseuds/Maisie_top_trash
Summary: Unseen Fear Will Lose is a series of single chapter stories showing unseen scenes from the same universe as my main story, Fear Will Lose. In order to fully enjoy these extra bits, I recommend you go and read that first.Fear Will LoseI was missing Joshler so just quickly wrote this, enjoy! With regards to timeline, it's about 3 years before the whole Fear Will Lose story and after Keep The Coin.





	

Tyler was asleep in bed when Josh finally came home, the sound of a car door shutting outside waking him up. He ran his hand clumsily through his messy hair and rolled over, but stayed hidden underneath the warm duvet. With a squint, he looked over to the glowing red alarm clock on Josh's bedside table and saw it was just gone 11.

He stayed huddled under the covers, not wanting to leave the warm nest he had made himself in his fiancé's absence. The front door closed downstairs and Tyler couldn't help but smile to himself as he heard Josh sigh. A few seconds later he heard footsteps climbing up the stairs, then the bedroom door opened and bright light poured in, only interrupted by Josh's silhouette.

Tyler silently winced, but didn't alert Josh as he tiptoed over to the dresser and placed his briefcase down, then took his jacket off. He smiled as Josh fumbled around in the dark, trying not to wake Tyler whilst getting undressed. The younger had to try especially hard to stifle his laughter as Josh almost tripped on Tyler's slipper he had admittedly abandoned in the middle of the floor.

Finally Josh was changed out of his suit and into his NASA shirt and boxers, then silently walked over to the énsuite bathroom. He ran his hand along the wall before finally finding and pressing the switch. Suddenly the light lit up the bedroom and the extractor fan kicked in noisily.  
"Shoot," Josh whispered as he turned to face Tyler, checking to see if he had woken him up. Tyler was grinning from the bed guiltily as they made eye contact.  
"Busted,"  
"You been watching me getting changed?" He smirked as he strolled over to the bed, climbing on and crawling over to Tyler then kissing him on the lips.  
"Maybe," Tyler smiled, pulling Josh down next to him.

"I'm sorry I'm so late babe, the debriefing after court went on for ages and I missed the last train so Andrew had to give me a ride back." He apologised, cuddling himself against Tyler.  
"S'fine, you're here now," Tyler whispered with a smile, stroking Josh's cheek with his thumb.  
"Did I wake you?"  
"Nah, how was court?"  
"Good yeah, really good actually."  
"Did you get a chance to cross examine that witness guy you wanted?"  
"Yep, and Ty,"  
"Yeah?"  
"I absolutely ripped him to shreds," Josh told him proudly, staring deeply into his eyes with a grin illuminated by the bathroom light. Tyler moved his hand from stroking Josh's cheek and instead placed it on the back of his neck, then pulled him closer so their foreheads touched as they leaned on the pillow. He grinned before pressing his lips against Josh's, feeling as Josh smiled into him.

"Proud of you sweetheart," Tyler told him honestly after they broke apart, keeping his hand on Josh's neck and stroking the tattoo behind his ear with his thumb.  
"Thank you babe. How about you? How was your day?"  
"Yeah the kids were great as usual, lot of fun, but I'm glad it's the weekend,"  
"Tired?"  
"Mmm," Tyler smiled and nodded against the pillow.  
"Alright, well give me a minute to brush my teeth and then we can sleep." Josh told him, clambering off the bed again but holding his hand for as long as he could reach.

As Tyler watched Josh, or half of his silhouette at least, in the bathroom, he couldn't help but smile to himself again. Even just his fiancé's presence made him grin like the Cheshire Cat, and that's how he knew he was onto a winner. Despite Josh being incredibly busy at work for the past 6 months, especially since the case went to court a fortnight ago, Tyler was still the happiest he had ever been. And that was entirely down to Josh.

"Ty-rer," Josh called from the bathroom, toothbrush in his mouth.  
"Yeah?" He called back groggily.  
"Yhere's some meh-" he began before taking the brush out and spitting so he could speak clearly. "There's some medication here on the cabinet shelf, did you take yours this evening or did you get it out and forget?"  
"I took mine, I got that out for you, it's aspirin," Tyler replied, knowing his fiancé often had a headache after a long day in court.  
"Oh thanks sweetheart,"

Tyler yawned again as Josh finished up in the bathroom, then repositioned the duvet on top of him so that it was less of a burrito around him and more of a blanket across the double bed. He knew once Josh climbed in and fell asleep that he would steal the whole thing and Tyler would be left bare, but he didn't mind. Josh was warm enough to heat him too, and if he got really cold then he could always cuddle himself into him. But mostly he cuddled himself against Josh because he loved him and couldn't bare to be apart from him.

"Don't forget your watch," Tyler reminded him as he laid down next to him.  
"Oh yeah," he remembered, unbuckling the strap and reaching across to place it on the bedside table then leaning back and tucking his arm under Tyler's neck.  
"Have you got tomorrow off?" Tyler asked sleepily as he leaned into Josh's pec.  
"Yeah, phone conference at 4 but I don't have to go in at all so we've got a full Saturday together."  
"Yay," he smiled tiredly, eyes already closed.  
"Wanna go on a date?"  
"Yeah,"  
"Wanna arrange it in the morning when you're not already half asleep?" Josh laughed, and Tyler just nodded. He felt Josh chuckle then pull him tighter against him, but the rest was lost as he drifted off to sleep again.

 

 

Tyler woke up before Josh, but didn't wake his softly snoring fiancé. Instead he let his eyes wander over the familiar freckles dotted on his softly toned back. Even though the room was only slightly lit by the sun creeping through the pale blinds, Tyler could still recognise every tiny mark, perfectly arranged like stars in the sky.

Although Tyler occasionally enjoyed the comfort of being the little spoon, he loved being able to watch the steady rise and fall of Josh's chest. The thin beam of sunlight from the crack in the curtain landed on Josh's tattoo sleeve, a different colour and swirl and pattern highlighted by the ray as he breathed in and out.

Tyler was about to reach out and stroke his favourite bit - the red streaking sunset - with his thumb when Josh suddenly groaned and rolled onto his back, then rubbed his eye. The younger gave him a moment to wake up, smiling at him as he turned to face him.

"Morning," Josh yawned.  
"Morning sleepyhead,"  
"Egh, what time is it?" He groaned, still rubbing his eye as he smiled at Tyler.  
"Just gone 9," Tyler replied, craning to look at the alarm then flopping back onto pillow with Josh.  
"Woo, lie in!"  
"Don't go getting used to it,"  
"Back to 4.30am starts on Monday, yay, I love my job," he groaned sarcastically.  
"Yes you do Josh, you absolutely adore it so don't go acting all self pitying with me," Tyler teased with a smile.  
"True, but I'd still prefer to be with you because you're my favourite thing in the whole world."  
"Ew gross, too early in the morning for flirting, you're gonna make me be sick,"  
"Love you too," Josh laughed.

"Where's my shirt?" Josh said as he sat up and leant against the headboard of the bed.  
"Huh?" Tyler asked, copying his change in position.  
"When I went to sleep I was wearing my NASA shirt and now I'm not."  
"Have you been sleep-stripping again?" Tyler laughed as he looked around the room and tried to locate the familiar gray shirt.  
"You know me, my alter ego comes out when I'm asleep - aha here it is," Josh smiled as found the shirt under his bedside table.

"Seriously dude, try keeping your clothes on for a change,"  
"Why you complaining?" Josh grinned, dropping the shirt back down and instead kneeling up on the bed then straddling Tyler's legs and holding both his hands. Tyler smiled as Josh's gaze moved down his face and paused on his lips, then the shirtless man leant in for a kiss. Just before they collided, Tyler brought up a finger and pressed it against Josh's lip, pushing his head back softly and making him pout once Tyler recoiled his hand.

"No kissing before I brush my teeth,"  
"Bully," Josh sulked, unwrapping his legs and flopping back down on the bed next him. Tyler laughed and fondled with his natural-coloured hair before pecking him on the forehead, then rolled out of bed and stood by his bedside table to stretch out.

"Meds,"  
"Yes Mom," Tyler smiled as he pulled the drawer open and got out his pill organiser with a rattle. It only took a moment to flip open the Saturday section and take out the three pills, then put the opaque plastic away again.

"Not long left on 3," Josh noted as Tyler wandered to the bathroom and helped himself to a swig of water to wash them down.  
"Nope, 4 more days and then I'm done forever," Tyler cheered, leaning against the dresser and smiling at his husband in the bed. "Well, for anxiety meds anyway,"  
"And 2 antipsych pills aren't any trouble,"  
"Nah not at all, and they're definitely worth it."  
"Uh huh," Josh nodded.  
"Right, I'm gonna jump in the shower."  
"Okay sweetheart, I'll probably be downstairs making breakfast when you get out."

 

  
As soon as Tyler entered the kitchen, he walked straight over to the stove where Josh was cooking shirtless and immediately grabbed him by the hips and thrust them against his own. With a firm but ever so slightly water-wrinkled hand he pulled Josh's head towards his and smashed their lips together, not taking a breath as they moved in complete sync. The urgency of this kiss did nothing to waver the romance. Passion flowed and Tyler felt Josh's tongue pushing back against his own playfully. Eventually Josh had to withdraw and take a deep panting breath, both smiling as his hand remained tangled in Tyler's hair.

"Somebody brushed their teeth then," Josh joked.  
"Not a moment too soon," Tyler smiled back, then pressed his lips against Josh's again but this time kept them closed. A moment later he stepped back and Josh turned to face the stove again, checking on his pan but reaching out a hand behind him that Tyler held.  
"What's for breakfast chef?"  
"Lemon mascarpone stuffed vanilla bean French toast with raspberry sauce."  
"Someone's been spending too much time on Pinterest." Tyler smiled.  
"You won't be saying that once you've tried it, so don't go giving me so much lip mister."  
"Lip? You want lip? I can do lip," he teased before kissing Josh again.

"If these burn then the engagement's off," Josh said as they separated and Tyler laughed, ruffled Josh's hair, then walked round the kitchen counter and sat on the middle bar stool.

"How long? I'm starving,"  
"Urrrm, 3 minutes?" Josh called to him whilst focusing on the stove. "What did you have for dinner last night?"  
"Cereal,"  
"Cereal?" He laughed.  
"Hey I'm gay, I can't cook." Tyler told Josh, watching the every move of his muscular bare back.  
"Is that even a real stereotype?" Josh laughed back as he turned to the chopping board and began to slice raspberries.  
"Oh, no, just two unrelated facts."  
"Haha okay, well does your bisexual and culinary-able fiancé need to prepare you some dinners that you can zap in the microwave when I'm in court?"  
"I might accidentally star in a Broadway musical and go on a designer shopping spree whilst they're heating up, so it might be easier to leave takeout menus."  
"Pizza every night for the next 6 weeks minimum? Yeah I think Jishwa will cook up a few meals this afternoon and whack them in the freezer for you."  
"Thaaaaanksss baaabeee," Tyler smiled as Josh began to plate up the delicious looking French toast.

"And you know how to defrost things?"  
"Yeah, you need a bathtub, a blow torch, and an oil drum, right?"  
"Perfect," Josh nodded.  
"Nah I can do it, thank you," he smiled seriously.  
"No problem," he smiled back, blowing a kiss and picking up both the plates then leading the way into the dining room.

Josh placed the first down on Tyler's placemat and the second on his own, then turned each a little so that it pleased him aesthetically; meanwhile Tyler got them both cutlery and glasses out of the cupboard, a water jug already half full on the table.  
"Looks amazing," Tyler said as he sat down opposite Josh and passed him half the utensils.  
"So do you," Josh replied purely, smiling across at him.  
"Okay are we gonna eat or are we gonna have sex?"  
"Hmm," Josh jokingly contemplated the offer with a smirk but before he could answer, his phone began to ring. He rejected it but almost immediately it began to ring again.

"Do you need to get that?" Tyler asked.  
"Nah,"  
"Sure? They really wanna talk to you."  
"Well I really wanna talk to you." Josh replied, rejecting the call again. But once more the ring only paused temporarily before beginning again.  
"Just answer it Josh, it's okay,"  
"I'll be quick I promise," he said as he stood up with his phone in hand, "start without me,"

Tyler sighed as Josh pulled the door closed behind him, leaving him alone with two plates full of French toast. He didn't feel any resent for Josh and his work life, knowing he was living his dream but would always choose Tyler first if it came to it. But Tyler was more than happy to sacrifice the odd 10 minutes here and there for the sake of a phone call, and the occasional 2 months of breakfasts lunches dinners and evenings together for the sake of a court case.

He picked up his fork and pressed it into the stack of toast, having learnt over the years that it may seem a little impolite but was definitely better to begin without his fiancé. The first mouthful was annoyingly good, but all of Josh's food always was. Tyler was surprised that he didn't weigh 300lbs. Suppressing a small groan of delight, he crammed in another mouthful and licked the raspberry sauce from his lips whilst reaching for his phone.

A small smile crept across his freshly cleaned lips as he opened up the lock screen to a picture of him and Josh both fast asleep in each other's arms on his mom's couch, who also took the photo. With a swipe and a quick enter of Josh's birthday as a passcode, he began flicking through apps aimlessly whilst eating more of the the French toast.

He opened candy crush and attempted level 283 for probably the 283rd time, unsuccessfully yet again. Josh and he had been in a battle over the stupid game for as long as he could remember, and after months of being ahead he had recently slipped behind his fiancé. But he knew that the ongoing court case would be a good opportunity to swoop into the lead again.

After scooping the last crumbs up with the side of his fork, eating them, then letting the cutlery clatter down on the empty plate, he exited the game. Instead he opened up emails on the off chance he had received one since he had last checked. He doubted it since teachers never liked to work the weekend, himself included, but Dr Wakefield might have replied to his request to change his appointment time.

And that was when he saw it.

Already shaking, he clicked the email from Jo Griffin and began reading through blurred vision. Breath catching and heart racing.

_Dear Mr Joseph and Mr Dun,_

_I hope you're both well, and I apologise it's taken me so long to get back to you. Although usually I would prefer to schedule a face-to-face meeting to deliver news such as this, I remembered that Josh has work commitments currently and I presumed you wanted to hear from us sooner rather than later._

_The reason it's been a while since our last communication is because we have received references from Tyler's clinical psychologist Dr Charles Wakefield and boss Ian Stewart regarding Tyler's mental health issues. Myself along with the whole adoption team have been reviewing your case with these references in mind, and we're delighted to inform you that we're accepting you into the Gentle Care adoption program._

_That means that we're going to move you onto the final stage of adoption, and we'd love to start matching you with your potential son or daughter as soon as possible. At your earliest convenience we ask that both you and your fiancé come down to Gentle Care's main office and discuss details and preferences for your adoption, as well as an opportunity for us to answer any questions. Please call me to arrange this._

_Congratulations to both of you,_

_Jo Griffin_  
_Gentle Care Adoption Agency_

Tyler covered his open mouth and dropped his phone down onto the table, then raised his other hand to his face and hid behind them. He sighed shakily, running a trembling hand through his hair then covering his face again. A whole plethora of emotions pulsed through him and he began to feel overwhelmed, letting his forehead rest against the wooden table and arms crossing over the back of his protectively.

"Tyler? Hun, you okay?" Josh asked as he entered the dining room again, and Tyler felt his warm hand on his back. He peeled his head from the table and passed Josh his phone.  
"Email from Jo," he explained quietly, watching as Josh's eyes scanned over the words. At first he bit his lip anxiously but Tyler watched as that turned into a grin and then tears.  
"We're having a baby," Josh whispered emotionally, tears running down his face. Tyler stood up and silently embraced Josh, not knowing what to say but also not needing to say anything.

There had been years of his life when he never imagined he would ever be happy, and now not only was he happy but he was about to start a family with the man of his dreams. Going from a suicidal psychotic teen sectioned in a secure intensive care unit to a father with a future was making Tyler more than a little emotional.

But he knew that somehow it meant even more to Josh. His fiancé was crying profusely as Tyler held him tight, overcome with emotion. Tyler knew that a child was something that Josh had dreamt about for his entire life. Something he'd always wanted, something he had almost had with Debby, something he thought he'd never have after he lost Debby, something he was scared to ever let himself imagine again but slowly learnt to, something he thought he'd lost again when he almost lost Tyler, and now it was something that was really happening. It was really happening.

"I love you," Tyler told him, moving to kiss him on the forehead, "I love you so much,"  
"I, love, you," Josh cried.  
"We're gonna be daddies J," he said whilst hugging him tight. It felt a little weird being the supporting one in a situation that usually ran the other way, but then again Tyler had never been in that exact scenario before and he couldn't help but smile, knowing how happy Josh's tears were.

"We, uh, gah, we, we need to um, we need to do something, start getting ready," Josh sniffed as he pulled out of the hug at last.  
"You need to eat your French toast," Tyler told him, walking him to his seat and sitting him down, standing behind and keeping his hands on Josh's shoulders. Finally he felt Josh relax, so he kissed him on the cheek then walked back to his seat.

"I love you Joshua William soon to be Dun-Joseph," Tyler smiled at him as he slowly calmed himself down.  
"Love you more." he whispered as he wiped his face with his sleeves. "Wait do we need to get married before the baby?" He suddenly panicked.  
"Hey hey, calm it mister, no rush. Eat your fancy toast, drink your average water, take a breath," Tyler soothed lightheartedly before smiling, both of them knowing it was usually the other way round.

"Sorry, I just, I'm so happy," Josh breathed out tearfully, putting his hands on top of his head.  
"I know babe, me too,"  
"Feels like we've been waiting for this forever,"  
"Yeah just a bit," Tyler laughed. "And hey, we finally have an answer next time my mom asks when someone is gonna give her grandkids,"  
"We need to call your mom, need to tell her," he sniffed with a smile, wiping his face again.  
"And we will, but for now it's just us two. Let's keep it just us two for a few hours, let it sink in a bit. Because Josh, soon there's gonna be a third Dun-Joseph running around this dining room and smearing raspberry sauce on the walls and hiding under the table."  
"Yeh," he nodded, tearing up again.  
"And ruining our sex life," Tyler added with a smirk.


End file.
